Fire Emblem: War of the Stones
by RaidenHayabusa
Summary: The Story resolves on the adventure's of Raiden a Famed Tactician and Swordsman, in his travels with Eirika the princess of Renais in their journey to resurrect her kingdom and more.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall of Renais

Fire Emblem 8: War of the Stones

Prologue: The Fall of Renais.

This story starts one year after the defeat of Nergal.

Raiden a famed tactician and swordsman grow bored of nothing to do except fighting bandits.

He left Elibe on a ship on to a new continent called Magvel in search for new adventures. He knew of the war that will arrive on Magvel and decided to join. He knew he will join it eventually.

[On the Ship]

"I can smell a new adventure in the air'' said Raiden staring at magvel.

''we will arrive in a few hours to the port of Frelia'' said the ship's captain.

''Good I grew tired of waiting'' Raiden said while taking a bite from an apple.

[Port of Frelia]

Raiden descended from the ship bidding the captain and his crew goodbye, and went in to the shops on the port

there he bought, a map of Magvel, a steel sword, sleeping bag and food, from there he went to an inn rented a room went to sleep till morning.

[Rode to Renais]

Raiden put on his green cloak and then he wore his backpack inside was food and water, a sleeping bag, two maps, one of magvel, and one of elibe. two sword's a Killing Edge and an unknown sword with the exception of the steel Sword on his side.

[Renais castle, same time]

"Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls." Said a soldier who entered to the throne room

''I understand.'' Said King Fado

"The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. You're Majesty, what are we to do?'' the solider asked his king

'' ...What else can we do?'' The king replied with a sigh ''Order your men to lay down their arms.'' He said before the solider left.

''father…'' the teal haired girl began

''Eirika.'' Fado began ''are you wearing the bracelet I gave you''

''Yes I have it right here'' she replied

"Good'' he said ''Seth''

''Yes, Your Majesty?'' the red haired paladin said

''Take Eirika and head for Frelia.'' The king ordered '' King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe.''

''Understood.' he said '' and what of Your Majesty?'' Seth replied

'' Me? I shall remain here.'' The king said '' we have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide... How could I have failed her so?''

''Father!'' the princess exclaimed '' you can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind, then so shall I!''

''Go now, Seth!'' the king said while rising from his throne ''Take her to safety!''

"Father!'' the girl cried as Seth took her hold of her, pulling her onto his mount, restraining her struggles.

''Forgive me, Your Highness.'' Seth said as he spurred his horse with his fellow paladin towards an alternate exit from the castle.

"Ephraim, Eirika... You must survive." He said as the Grado army entered the throne room.

[Outside castle Renais]

"General Seth!" the blonde haired caviler called out.

''Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia.'' Seth ordered ''a single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements.''

"U-understood!" Franz said with a salute before leavening.

'' Princess Eirika, we must-"Seth began as he saw soldiers approach '' quickly! Behind me!'' he said startling her, as her eyes went to watch three wyverns descend before them

"You there with the'' the leader began '' Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me''

"Never!" Seth bellowed, reading his sword and shield, his foe reading his lance

"I am valter, the moonstone, Grado's finest General!'' the declared. "And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead." He said as Seth charged, the wyvern's wings flapping itself back and charging its body forwards, his lance lashed out a strike to Seth's sword arm

"Ahh!" Seth cried out, guiding his steed back as he kept his grip tight "No!" he called out, sheathing his blade then turning backwards, charging forwards grabbing Eirika lifting her to his horse

"Such terrible wounds and still he holds to his duty" Valter said with a sneer as the paladin dashed to the woods. "How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill."

[Mountain pass]

Seth took a glance behind him; they were in a mountain pass, "Princess Eirika! This way!" he said as he set the lady on the ground, flexing his wounded arm "I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so...brusquely earlier."

"Don't be foolish Seth" she replied "If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. "She said with a sigh "And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me... It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-"

"You're Highness I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle." He said while clutching "We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes."

The princess lowered her head "... I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days."

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check." He replied "More important to me, Your Highness is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

"Yes, of course. You're right." She said as she shook her head "Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go." Seth nodded as they walked.

"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan." He said as they walked "Let us proceed, Princess Eirika." Eirika sighed as she watched the bridge "Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride." He reached for his saddlebag pulling out a sword Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be."

"Thank you" she said, taking the gift and setting it at her hip.

"You there! Renais dogs!" they heard behind them, a small group of axe wielding men rushing towards them "Where do you think you're going?" the leader cried out.

"Grado's men" he spat as he drew his sword. "Stand back, Princess Eirika."

"It's all right, Seth." She replied "My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you." She said as one of the men charged at her, wildly swinging his axe.

[Same time]

"All right if I'm reading this map correctly, the castle should be ahead of this Mountain pass" weapons clashing. "What was that" he said, as her looked up across the bridge, "seems that a battle has started might as well join" he said while taking a bite from his apple.

Eirika sidestepped the man swiped past where she once stood, stabbing him in the chest, he grunted while stepping back, blood pouring from his chest he fell down succumbed to his wound.

Eirika looked to her side to Seth cutting down another axe man, not noticing an another axe man behind her, she stepped back only to see the man with a sword through his chest, the axe man fell down then she saw the sword wilder.

She saw a young man with long black hair, beautiful blue eyes she blushed when she saw him, the man started to talk. "Excuse me milady would you allow me aid you" he asked "yes you may" she replied him still blushing, without a moment to waste; he dashed off in to two axe wilding fighters.

One of the axe man dashed towards him, swinging his axe only to be blocked by Raiden's sword, Raiden then took a step back then cutting his throat, then he dashed towards the second one cutting him diagonally then spinning and using the momentum for another diagonally cut causing an X shape cut on his chest.

She was amazed by his skill, "only the leader is left, let's go" he told her and she followed him.

"Seth" Eirika said while Seth slew another axe man.

Seth then saw a stranger with her, "don't worry Seth he is not our enemy" she relaxed him.

"We should head towards their leader" Raiden said

"Very well" said Seth

"not you," Raiden stopped him "your injured you need to take care of your wound let us take care of this" Raiden said Eirika agreed with him.

Seth nodded then saw them dash towards the enemy leader.

"You should take him on, it would give you good training"

She and went to face axe man.

"What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lordling? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior!" said O'Neill

O'Neill swung his axe, Eirika sidestepped causing him to miss then she pierced his under belly, and then pierced his throat.

"What? How?" where his last words before he fell down on his stomach, a blood pool was formed around his body.

[After the battle]

"Princess, are you injured?" asked Seth

"No I'm fine Seth thanks to this man." she stared at Raiden how looked confused at what Seth had just called her.

"My name is Princess Eirika of Renais" she said waiting for him to answer.

"My name is Raiden milady" he answered "I was acutely on my way to meet you Princess Eirika".

"What do you need" asked Seth.

"I came to offer my service as Tactician to help you fight this war"

"Princess we don't need this man he-" Eirika stopped Seth from talking.

"I don't know why Raiden but I feel like I can trust you" Eirika said, looking away blushing "My brother is in trouble, and, you seem like a capable warrior… I plan on going to find him, even though Seth doesn't know that yet, Raiden will you help me?"

Raiden smiled at Eirika, and said "of course I will, Princess." Eirika smiled.

Call me Eirika."

[Author's note]

Raiden is a mix between tactician and swordmaster a class I made up called "Tactical Swordsmen" he is also level 1 btw, and has A in swords.

Thank you all for reading I am going to try to upload another one in a week or two.

And if you're asking this is a Tactician/markXEirika.

Gunlord500 I did a little editing i hope this is a little better.


	2. Side Chapter

"Hi All RaidenHayabusa here, sorry for the wait, had a lot of test at school and two Bagrut exams (Google it), and I am sorry to say that I have at least three more exams. But I will try to post the second chapter next week so. But for enjoy this side chapter, and wish me luck on my next exam." Side Chapter: The Tactician Past.

[Camp Site]

We made camp a few hours after are meeting in the mountain pass, Seth was on watch duty while me and Eirika sat down next to the fire.

"Raiden, if you don't mine me asking, where are you from?

"I'm from a continent across the ocean from Frelia; it's called Elibe, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to get to know you better." She said

"What would you like to know?" he asked

"How was your life there, about your friends and family, what kind of adventures did you have?

"Well I was born in Bern, my father was a swordsman and a tactician like me, and we had a happy life."

"What about your mother?" she asked

"She died after my fifth birthday; my father raised me after that."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked".

"No it's all right." He said trying to calm her.

"After my eight teen birthday, my father passed away, so I left my home and started traveling"

"All I had was a horse, some gold and a sword my father left me"

"Well that's enough talking for now princess, I'm going to relive Seth from watch, good night" he said with a smile on his face.

"Good night" she replied trying to hide a blush.

Seth came and sat next to the fire.

"He is a full of mystery isn't he princess Eirika."

"Yes he is, but I know we can trust him."

"You know, he reminds me of story I heard from prince Ephraim." He said

"Which one?"

"About the Tactician from Eilbe, the one who lead the war against the Black Fang."

"Oh he told that story every dinner, but it is an amazing tale, how did it go?'' she said trying to remember.

"The story was about swordsman, who was found unconscious on some plains, he was saved by a Lyn of the Lorca, and how he helped her reunite with her grandfather."

"Ahh, I remember, and later he was reviled to be one of the Black Fang, after he saved her home with Eliwood and Hector for the second time."

"Yes, and that led to her joining to help find Eliwood father who went missing."

"Tell me Seth, dose he remained you of the Tactician?"

"There is a lot of similarities between them; there name, there fighting style even the green cloak"

"You don't think that he is that Tactician?"

"I don't know, the story doesn't tell what happen to him after the war, why don't you ask him?"

"What! Why me? She said blushing "If he really is the Tactician from the story, then he will tell us in time" she said

"If you say so princess." he said "you should probably go to sleep now, we have a long journey tomorrow".

"All right Seth, good night" she said while standing up

"Good night princess" Eirika then went to the tent and dove to her sleeping bag, but she couldn't stop but wonder. "What if raiden really is the Tactician from the story" she thought to herself as she succumbed to her slumber.

Well here is the end of this side chapter hoped you enjoy, I will bring more detail about Raiden's past in the next side review, to tell me if I made mistakes in my spelling.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape!

Chapter 2: Escape!

Raiden was sitting with Seth and Eirika next to the fire, they were discussing about their chances to achieve their goal.

"With all honesty are chances aren't that high" he said to them

"So what we should just give up?" asked the Knight

"No!" said the tactician with a smile "this makes it more fun don't you think!"

Seth and Eirika were confused with his statement.

"Do tell us how is that fun?" asked the princess.

"The more challenge you have the more fun you get, or is it just me who thinks like that?"

"And it is just the way I like it; I'm used to low chances at winning, but no matter how low my chances are I always find a way to beat my opponents." He told them.

"I think we should start moving princess Eirika." Seth said as he rose

She then looked at Raiden; he nodded and rose to his feet and her as well.

"Eirika You should ride with Seth on his horse" Raiden said

"No it will not be fair, that I rode and you walked all the way to Frelia".

"You should just let her ser tactician, she can be very stubborn." Seth said as he looked at the two.

"You can lose the formalities Seth, Raiden is just fine"

He then looked at Eirika "fine you can walk." He said which gave her a smile on her face "but if you get tired don't you dare ask Seth to let you ride."

She nodded and they started moving towards Border Mulan.

[Inside the castle]

"Princess Tana! Grado's forces are approaching!" Said the solider

"What, so soon? Ah, we've had no time!

Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Frelia."

"I can't! Not yet. We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her. Oh, I know! Go and ask Father—I mean King Hayden for more troops."

"Yes, Your Highness!" the solider then left.

"Eirika, please be safe."

[Outside the castle]

"Commander Breguet, the enemy appears to be fortifying its position in the castle."

"Humph. They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!"

"As you command, sir."

Breguet then approached the mercenary and plunged his lance through his chest killing him instantly.

"Ha! That's what happens when you face my lance!"

The soldiers then spread out on the field while breguet entered the castle.

"St-stop right there! Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!?"

"Is that so? And who might you be?"

"Who-? I am Tana, Princess of Frelia. I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer."

"Frelia's royal brat, huh? How convenient…"

"Leave this castle immediately. If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the earth's end."

"Yes, I've heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter. Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear. Seize the girl and lock her up!"

"Right away, sir!"

"No! Let me go!"

[Border Mulan]

"Raiden Seth, look" Eirika called.

"I see it. It seems like Grado's army has already reached Frelia. Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle."

"But we can't just ignore this… You were there when Renais was invaded… You saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped… Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation."

"I agree with her Seth, we should do what we can to help them" Raiden said

"Please, Seth. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities."

"All right, Princess. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan. But, Princess, you must act with caution. Your people need you, too."

"Of course, Seth. Come on! Let's go!"

"All right, Seth you charge at the spearmen on the left, while Eirika and me charge at those axemen" said Raiden.

Seth rode to the spearmen killing one with his spear, then charged at the second piercing him in the gut killing him.

Eirika and Raiden were standing back to back, each engaged in battle against an axeman, Eirika sidestep from the fighter's attack then pierced his heart with her rapier, Raiden disarmed his opponent, and then cut the man chest, and he then looked at Eirika and saw three figures approach them.

"Princess Eirika, have arrived with reinforcement" said Seth approaching them

"Franz it's good to see you" said Eirika "and who is this?" Eirika asked the blonde Cavalier.

"This is Gilliam, a knight in service of Frelia" Franz said.

"An honor meeting you princess Eirika, but we must move at once, Princess Tana is being held hostage at the castle"

"What!" she then turned to Raiden "We must move now" he nodded and the charged at their enemies.

The battle went very well killing all the Grado soldiers that stood in their way.

"All that is left is their leader" said Seth.

"All right Gilliam you distract him, while me and Eirika attack him from his blind spot" Raiden said to them.

Gilliam went against the enemy knight clashing spears, while Breguet failed to notice Eirika piercing his throat form behind.

"This...this can't be... I..." where all he could say before he fell to the ground.

[Inside the castle]

"Tana!" Eirika said embracing her

"…Eirika?! Is that really you?"

"Tana, what are you doing, so far from Castle Frelia?"

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried… But I'm glad to see that you're safe… Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew."

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed… Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something."

"Thank you, Tana."

"Sorry to ruin the bountiful reunion, but we need to move before more soldiers arrive" said Raiden

"Eirika who is this handsome fellow" she asked causing Raiden to blush.

"This is Raiden, he's a tactician in my service" Eirika said hiding a blush

"An honor meeting you princess Tana, I presume there are horses in the stable?" Raiden asked

"Please no need for formalities, and there are two horses excluding my Pegasus"

"Very well, Gilliam you and Eirika will ride the horses, I'll be on foot". Said Raiden causing Eirika to stare at him

"Why are you avoiding riding the horses?" Eirika asked

"With all honesty, I never got the time to learn how to ride."

"Then you will ride with me, and I won't take no for an answer".

Raiden sighed "fine".

The way to Ferila was uneventful, and after a few hours of travel they reached Castle Ferlia

[Castle Ferlia]

"Oh, Tana… I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?" he said while embracing his daughter.

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika! Come out now!"

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times."

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe."

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father"

"Yes. I…have received word of your father."

"You're Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?"

"…My friend King Fado…did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

"…No, it cannot be…"

"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

"King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?"

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

"My brother… He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes. My Pegasus knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son… What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer," Eirika began "but I cannot stay not while my brother remains in danger. I ride to aid him."

"Eirika, I can't allow it," he gasped, "I know you are sad by the loss of your father, please don't into this foolish plan."

"Not quite foolish, your Highness," Raiden said turning everyone's attention to him "it may seem foolish now, but it could aid us in the end."

"Who are you to think you know this?" Hayden asked looking at him

"His name is Raiden, a tactician, and"Eirika began"he hails from Elibe and I owe him my life twice over. I trust his judgment."

"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

"I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me… I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life."

"No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but… My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes. …With apologies."

"…As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa."

"Here, you're Highness!" an armored woman with green hair stepped forward.

"Moulder."

A man dressed in brown and with brown hair and moustache appeared "You called, my king?"

"Gilliam."

"Yes, sire?"

"You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother."

"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us." Said Moulder

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty." Vanessa put in

"These are mu most trusted vassals, and that mercenary," Hayden added.

"We will also supply you with a merchant and a couple of wagons to carry your supplies."

"King Hayden, thank you," stated Eirika.

"No, save your thanks for your return… with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

"Sire" proclaimed a soldier, "I found the mercenary we hired!" he added as a red headed, hard eye mercenary walked in, Raiden smiling as he saw him.

"Ah yes," Hayden began, as the mercenary looked at Raiden in shook, "This is-"

"Raven, it's good to see you again," replied Raiden, walking up to the mercenary drawing him into a hug.

"Well met Raiden, it's good to see you again my friend" responded Raven releasing Raiden.

"I was worried when I was told I was joining a tactician to protect a princess to find her brother, now I can put my worries away knowing that you are in charge king of tactics"

Raiden sighed "when I find Matthew he will regret giving me that title."

"You called?" asked a sandy haired man stepping out of the shadows.

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" asked Raiden

"Lord Hector and Lyn were worried you will get in trouble, so they send me to keep an eye on you."

"Wait a minute what does he mean, who are you Raiden?" asked Eirika

"What you don't know, this is Raiden, formally known as 'TheBlackWolf' of the Black Fang, now known as the king of tactics, and the hero of Eilbe." Said Matthew with a big smile on his face

"You mean the tactician that led the war against Nergal and the Black Fang?" asked Hayden.

"Yes that's him." Matthew said then got a slap from Raven, "can't you see he didn't tell anyone you loud mouth. "Said Raven

"Sorry Raiden, but its Ravens fault to his the one that called you by your nickname," Matthew began "I wouldn't have a nickname because of you." Raiden said

"Raiden why didn't you tell me?" asked Eirika with a look of hurt on her face.

"I wanted to tell you once I got to know you better and the cause you're fighting for," he began "and I thought that getting to Frelia was more important."

"So you're not some unknown then?" Hayden said with a laugh. "I feel better already!"

"At least someone does…" Raiden said.


	4. Side Chapter 2

Side Chapter 2:

[Castle Freila]

A few hours after the reviling of Raiden's true identity, he went to find a quiet spot in the castle's garden, he sat down on the grass under the trees shade and started to meditate, after a few minutes his meditation was interrupted by a familiar princess who was trying to sneak up on him.

"How can I help Eirika?" he asked then heard her speak.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I have very sharp hearing." He said with an amused tone.

"Ok," she said. After a moment of silence she asked "I wanted to ask about a particular part about your past."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"About your connection with the Black Fang, what was it, how and when did you join?"

He then proceeded to tell her the story

(Flashback)

'Raiden 19 years old'

"Wow! I finely got to the capital, I hope I won't get loss" he said thinking about how he got lost in the last city.

*stomach growl* "I should get something to eat." He said and reached for his cloak pockets "crap, no gold, guess it's the arena again" When he got to the arena there was a commotion outside, he asked the game master what is the problem. "There's tournament today, so a lot of people want to see the fights".

"Can I participate?" he asked "sure just don't cry if you lose your life." The game master said. "And you have to bring your own weapons; you can also buy here if you want."

"Thanks for the info" he said and went to the resting zone.

After a few hours.

Raiden was waiting in the resting zone for the fight to begin; apparently it wasn't really a tournament but an execution fight for prisoners, but you could still enter it but nobody was stupid like me.

When he stood in inside the arena he saw his enemies, they were nothing but small petty thieves and brigands "this is going to be easy" he said when he unsheathed the sword he got from his father.

The sword was a special katana that is past down from father to son, but that was not the special part, it was the material the sword was made from, the sword was made of dragon black steel, which gave the blade its black color, the blade was passed from one of his grate grandfathers who fought during The Scouring.

The fighting ended with him killing four of the five bandits, after the fight he went to the game master to receive his payment, he got at least 700 gold coins from that, he thanked the man and then proceeded to the nearest inn where he could eat and rest.

He got to inn, asked for a room and some food, when he sat down with his food a large build man came to him and asked "can me and my sons perhaps sit with you?" the man asked "sure but I'm not giving you from my food" he said.

The man and his sons sit down with him on the table with him then Raiden asked "so… I presume you want something from me?" he asked

"Yes but let me introduce myself," the man said "my name is Brendan Reed, this are my sons Lloyd and Linus." He gestured to his sons, Lloyd looked a little older than me and Linus looked around my age if not younger.

"My name—"he was about to say when Brendan interrupted him "your name is Raiden, son of Khan and Helen." That put Raiden on the edge "how do you know me and my parent's names?" he asked

"I was a friend of your parents; a year ago I received a message from your father to come and look out after you, but when I got to your home you were not there." He said

"Your father wanted you to join my organization since he was once a member as well."

"What organization?" Raiden asked.

"The Black Fang." Said Lloyd.

"You mean those assassins who kill those corrupted nobles?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, and I know your father told you about this."

"Yes but I didn't believed him; and I don't believe that he was an assassin." Said Raiden.

"Yes but we kill only those who go against the week."

"All right l will join but only because as a last wish for my father."

"You reminded a lot of your father, you fight the same way and look the same." He said with a smile.

"Thanks" he said with a small smile "when do we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning".

(End Flashback)

"And that is how I joined the Black Fang." He said to Eirika.

"That is a nice story." She said as she held his hand which caused both Raiden and Eirika to Blush "thank you for sharing your past with me" she said with a smile

***stomach growl* **"it's seems that both of are hungry" he laughed.

"What do you say we go on a campaign on the kitchen?" he asked which caused Eirika to laugh.

Eirika nodded with agreement and they both went back to the castle.

On the balcony overlooking the garden. Matthew and Raven were watching Raiden and Eirika .

"It seems Raiden likes the princess" said Matthew.

"Yes it those," said Raven "it's good to see that he is moving on from Lyn, he was almost hearth broken after their talk before her wedding." Said Raven.

"Let's hope he will tell the princess how he feels this time." Said Matthew.


End file.
